seaskiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada's Drag Race: Season 7
Contestants 1 Queena Angst originally appeared on Season 5, 14th, and was invited to return. 2 Teddy Bright originally appeared on Season 6, 14th, and was invited to return. Season 7's All Stars All Stars 2: Aleksandra (Winner), Stella Moorty (6th, originally 10th) All Stars 3: Queena Angst (Winner), Roxie Murlafia (Runner Up) All Stars 4: Ariel Visnatchie (11th) All Stars 5 (Early Outs): Pearl Knox (9th) Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: Heaven & Hell * Maxi Challenge: Create runway looks using heavenly and hellish materials * Maxi Challenge Winner: Roxie Murlafia * Bottom 2: Ariel Visnatchie & Hydrarcia * Lip Sync Song: Bad Decisions ''by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated:' Hydrarcia Episode 2: Queen of the Night * Returned: Queena Angst (Season 5) & Teddy Bright (Season 6) * Maxi Challenge: Act in a rusical version of Hocus Pocus * Runway Theme: Halloween Costume Couture * Winning Team: Team Teddy * Maxi Challenge Winner: '''Stella Moorty * '''Bottom 2: Crystal Kaiser & Pearl Knox * Lip Sync Song: I Put a Spell on You by Bette Midler from Hocus Pocus * Eliminated: Pearl Knox Episode 3: DCIS * Maxi Challenge: Act in different episodes of DCIS: Drag Criminal Investigation Services * Runway Theme: Gowns * Winning Team: Team Stella * Maxi Challenge Winner: Stella Moorty * Bottom 2: Klaudia Koka Johnson & Pricetta * Lip Sync Song: Count on Me by Chase & Status * Eliminated: Princetta Episode 4: House Queen * Maxi Challenge: 'Act in a parody of the iconic gay series ''Pose. * Runway Theme: Suit & Tie * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Stella Moorty * Bottom 2: Diamond Woods & Teddy Bright * Lip Sync Song: All Touch by Rough Trade * Eliminated: Teddy Bright Episode 5: All Natural Runway * Maxi Challenge: Create runway looks using products found in nature. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Aleksandra * Bottom 2: 'Klaudia Koka Johnson & Stella Moorty * Lip Sync Song: ''Regret in Your Tears by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Klaudia Koka Johnson Episode 6: Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: The Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Rihanna Realness * Maxi Challenge Winner: WaBekka Skyevans * Bottom 2: Aleksandra & Diamond Woods * Lip Sync Song: SOS ''by Rihanna * '''Eliminated:' Diamond Woods Episode 7: A Sherry Good Roast * Maxi Challenge: The drags must roast drag icon Sherry Vine. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Queena Angst * Bottom 2: Stella Moorty & Veronica Villanueva * Lip Sync Song: Humble Neighborhoods by P!nk * Eliminated: Veronica Villanueva Episode 8: Truth North Strong & Free * Maxi Challenge: The Drags must create comical adverts celebrating why they love being Canadians. * Runway Theme: Winter Wonderland * Maxi Challenge Winner: WaBekka Skyevans * Bottom 2: Aleksandra & Stella Moorty * Lip Sync Song: Don't Want You Back by Bakermat & Kiesza * Eliminated: Stella Moorty Episode 9: A Crown-worthy Makeover * Returned: Stella Moorty * Maxi Challenge: The drags must makeover the champions of Canada's Drag Race. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Aleksandra * Bottom 2: Crystal Kaiser & Roxie Murlafia * Lip Sync Song: Casanova by Allie X * Eliminated: Crystal Kaiser Episode 10: Double Dance Trouble * Maxi Challenge: In duos the drags must dance to genre styled songs. Episode 11: Pride of Canada Ball Episode 12: The Final Four * Maxi Challenge: The drags must write and record verses, learn choreography, and perform a new remix live on the main stage with Canada's Next Drag Superstar Aishah Blackmore. Episode 13: Reunion Episode 14: Grand Finale Category:Canada's Drag Race Category:CDR Seasons Category:CDR Regular Seasons